


May 22 Good Omens Celebration Artwork: HOME

by Yvesriba



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvesriba/pseuds/Yvesriba
Summary: We’ve made it to May 22. And the Good Omens Celebration prompt is HOME.Home is not a bookshop, or a swank flat in Mayfair, or a lovely cottage in South Downs, or even England. For beings who have lived on this planet, presumably ranging all over it, for 6000 years, the whole earth is their home.Beyond that, knowing that neither fit in at all with their respective head offices, the only real home they have is each other.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Good Omens Celebration





	May 22 Good Omens Celebration Artwork: HOME

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DemonicGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicGeek/gifts).




End file.
